callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silo
The Silo is the nineteenth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Walkthrough A Tip If you feel the need to keep your pistol throughout the level, you can find extra ammo in two buildings. You'll be told of their locations later on. Getting Started You'll spawn on a dirt road with your squad, Sgt. Randall briefs the squad on the fact that the small town ahead is harboring a German platoon and that it must be cleared to move the rest of the Battalion in, first follow the men as they head down the dirt road, take a right and keep going until you see a hole in the wall to the left. Get to the left side of the hole and start firing when you're told to. First off, focus on the troop coming from the center and left side. They'll start running towards the MG42s scattered throughout the left side. If one gets there, take him out. Near the end, a door in the center house will open, revealing a MG42. Take it out and keep firing. Eventually, you'll be told to stop and run through the field. Do so, but at the house, take a left and go behind it. Image:silospawn.png|Spawn Image:silofield.png|The field The Farmhouse At the back of the house, you'll see troops coming from a small door at the back. They'll hide behind a formation made out of exploding barrels, so give them a surprise. Then the front troops are out, focus on the door and snipe a troop or two, then go in. When you get close, toss a grenade then go in and take a right. Go to the end, then turn right. You'll see a hallway with troops at the end. Toss a grenade at them, then go up the staircase. When you're up, you'll see a fork. the left path leads to a room with a M1911 and a troop in it, and the right hall leads to a room with two troops behind a table. Throw grenades in both rooms, then run in and finish off anybody that's left. after clearing out the upper floor, go down to the ground floor and finish off anybody that's left. Image:silotofarm.png|Going to the farm. Image:silofarm1.png|The farm's main room Image:silofarm2.png|Up the stairs Image:silofarmleft.png|The left room Image:silofarmright.png|The right room The HQ Since the HQ is the closest building to you, raid it next. Get out of the farm, look left and you'll see a building with Nazi flags hanging from it and a doorway at the far left. That's the HQ. There's some junk near it that has a troop hiding behind it, so snipe him then start heading left until you reach the doorway. Don't go in yet; instead, toss a few grenades at the nearby windows to the left and the right of the doorway. There are troops hiding just past the doorway, and they'll tear you up if they get a chance. After tossing the last grenade, go inside and take out anybody that's left. When you're done, go up the stairs in front of you. Toss a grenade into the doorway in front of you, then take out the troop that firing from the windows on the left. When you hear the grenade explode, go into the room you just tossed a grenade into and finish off anybody that's left. On the right side are a scoped G43 and a M1911, so grab them if you want them. Then, go back to the stairs, but take a right this time. Wipe out anybody you see and keep going until you reach a dead-end. In the dead-end room, look right and you'll find a troop firing an MG42. Take him out then man the MG42 and open fire on everybody you see, including the troops hiding near the windows in the other buildings and the doorway on the building to the left. When you're done, go back down the stairs and finish off anybody that's left. Image:siotohq.png|Facing the HQ Image:silohqdoorway.png|The doorway. Throw grenades into the nearby windows, then run in. Image:silohqfloor2.png|The second floor Image:silog43.png|The scoped G43 and M1911 on the second floor in the room across the stairs Image:silohqroom.png|The view from the MG42 room. The House at the Fork When you're on the bottom floor of the HQ, scour the area for a doorway on the upper-left side of the area and go through it. You'll be near some exploding barrels, so run away as soon as you can to the house on the left. When you get near the doorway, toss a grenade into the doorway to take out any troops near it, then go inside. When you're inside, turn left and follow the path to the main room. There will be a staircase on your left and a doorway in front of you. There are crouching troops near the windows, so take them out in whatever way you see fit. When they're out, go up the stairs. On the second floor, turn left and right, and you'll see two rooms. Toss grenades into each of them, then rush the area and finish off anybody that's left. When you're done, go into the right room and man the MG42 in the bathroom. Take out the troops in the building to the right. This will help you later on. Image:silotofork.png|Going to the fork house Image:siloforkmain.png|The main room in the fork house Image:siloforkstairs.png|The stairs Image:siloforkmg.png|The MG42 in the bathroom, which has an open window in it for some reason. The Sign-Covered House When the fork house is clear, go through the doorway in the main room and look right. You'll see a sign-covered house with troops coming out of a doorway to the left. Toss a grenade at the doorway, then toss another one as you get closer. Go in with your SMG and take out anybody that's left. Start going up the stairs, but toss a grenade midway so that it bounces off the roof and lands on the second floor. When it's out, go in and take out the troop in the room that's past the mini-hall on the right. Go back down and you'll see another mini-hall to the left of the doorway you used to enter the building. Go in and take out anybody there with a grenade. When the house is clear, go out the way you came and turn right. Image:silotosign.png|To the sign house Image:silosignstairs.png|The stairs just past the entrance Image:silosignroom.png|The room on the second floor Image:silosignhall.png|The hall near the entrance The Barn Now to take over the barn. From where you are, go forward, then right, then straight. You'll see a sandbag barrier on your left. Jump over it and you'll be near the barn. If you try to enter the barn, you'll be attacked by a ton of troops hiding behind the junk in it on the first and second floors. Throw a smoke grenade near them, then run to the stairs on the right and rush second floor and take out anybody that's there, then start picking on the troops on the first floor with your SMG. Feel free to toss grenades at them as well. Some of the troops on the first floor like to hide at the far-left side, behind some junk, so toss a grenade at their direction to flush them out. When you've cleared out he bar, get back on the main street and turn right. Image:silotobarn.png|Jump over the sandbag barrier to get to the barn Image:silobarn1.png|Going up the stairs Image:silobarn2.png|Remember to check this area for troops The Post Office From the main street, keep going forward until you see a little shack with a porch in front of it. This is the area you shout up with the fork house's MG42 earlier. before you enter, take out the troops coming from the house to the left of the post office and toss a grenade in it. If there are any troops on the post office's porch, take them out, then toss grenades through the windows on each side. After they've exploded, go into the house and check the left and right room for enemies. When you're sure there are none, start climbing the stairs, but throw a grenade into the room on the left while you're still going up the stairs. When you're up, toss a grenade into the right room, then go into the left room and take out anybody that's left. After clearing out the left room, go into the right one and finish off anybody there as well. Image:silotopost.png|Going to the Post Office. Note the troops coming from the house on the left Image:silopost1.png|Going into the post office Image:silopostupperleft.png|In the left room on the second floor Sniping From the Silo After clearing out all of the houses, you'll be ordered to defend the area from a counter-attack by sniping from a partially-destroyed silo. Go back to the barn area, but look for a ladder on the tower and climb up it. Two allies will follow you. When both of them get to the top, a scoped Kar98k will mysteriously appear. Grab it if you dropped your Springfield earlier, then get ready for the counter-attack. When it starts, you'll be told to hold the fort for five minutes until reinforcements arrive. The key part with this section is to take out incoming mortar crews before they fire a mortar at you. Since their locations are randomized every time you play, here are some tips: * Constantly look at your compass. It points out the location of the mortar crews. * The compass will pick up a crew's location before they can set up. As soon as you see a star, face the direction it's at and fire at the troop holding the mortar. When he dies, the mortar will disappear. * If a crew does set up and you take out the crew, no other troops will come over to man it. * You don't have to snipe the other troops running around, but it's fun. After five minutes, some allied tanks will appear and you'll be told to regroup near the post office. Go down the silo (don't fall!) and run to the post office. When you get near your allies, you'll exit the level. Image:silotosilo.png|Going to the silo. Image:silosniping.png|At the top Image:silorifle.png|The scoped Kar98k that mysteriously appears when your allies get to the top. Image:siloexit.png|Exit Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer